si el pasado te alcanza
by Krystal-Darkness97
Summary: creo que nadie esta preparado para morir... yo no lo estoy
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

"**cada persona tiene un pasado bueno o malo es su propia historia…"**

-papi-la niña se tendió junto a cuerpo- papi no-

-no llores princesa, pronto lo acompañaras- la niña en la flamante oscuridad vio el cuchillo, vio su fin

"…**al fin de cuentas el pasado es pasado, puedes mirarlo pero no cambiarlo…"**

-señora, hay dos personas en la casa- reporto el oficial-el hombre está muerto, la niña junto a él aun respira pero está muy herida-

-no puedo creerlo- la mujer cayó al suelo en una tristeza y varios brazos la rodearon-¿Quién hizo esto?-

"…**cargar la pena del pasado limita tu vida…"**

**-**no importa lo que tenga que hacer, te vengare padre- la niña hablaba sola en su cuarto – lo encontrare y lo asesinare-

"…**a medida que pasa el tiempo el odio se olvida pero no se va…"**

-Eh tenido el mismo sueño toda una semana- explico la joven- la casa, el cuchillo, las luces el cuerpo-

- que crees que signifiquen- pregunto la mujer interesada

-no lo sé, es muy frustrante –

-tal vez es algo de tu pasado- explico la mujer- después de todo solo tienes memoria desde tus 7 años-

"… **y finalmente cuando el pasado queda atrás vives el presente, bueno o malo él es tu ahora:…"**

-Carls, aceptarías que la linda de mi trajera a unas personas aquí- pregunto la rubia

-qué clase de personas- dijo la castaña

-familia- dijo Sam sin más mientras que sus amigos miraban incrédulos- la parte buena-

-por supuesto -

-son geniales chicos, y gracias por ayudarme con esto-

-solo lo hago por ti- sonrió coquetamente el castaño

"…**sorpresas…"**

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-grito la joven

-volví por ti-

-que mal uso de tu tiempo- le respondió- no has entendido que no quiero verte

"… **reencuentros…"**

-¡GATA!- gritaron los 4 chicos causando que la joven cayera

-llegaron, es increíble- se levanto y se lanzo hacia ellos

"… **risas…"**

-y ahora en iCarly- dijo la castaña

-le mostraremos nuestra nueva broma de la semana-

"…**lagrimas…"**

-soy fuerte, pero no sé cómo enfrentarme a esto- la chica se aferraba a pecho del chico llorando

-tú sabes que te cuido- el acaricio sus cabellos

"…**secretos…"**

-debemos decirte la verdad – se acerco su madre

-¿todos?- dijo sonriente

-te hemos estando ocultando algo… algo importante-

-¿todos?- dijo seria

-no, no todos-

"…**peleas…"**

-¿Cómo no pudieron contarme?- pregunto la rubia

-lo lamento es que todo paso muy rápido- explico la castaña

- confié enteramente en ustedes y me traicionaron-

"…**vida…"**

-es tan hermosa-

-Si por un momento olvido que te odio-

"… **todo lo que vivieron solo para estar en una carrera contra…"**

-dios mío que les pasó jóvenes-

-no importa ahora necesitamos verla- jadeo la castaña

"…**un pasado que buscaba venganza…"**

-fue fácil para mí encontrarte, tienes mi marca personal- sonrió el –esta vez no saldrás de aquí no con vida

"…**no importa lo que pase, ahora es hora de levantase y contar su historia"**

-papa decía: la muerte no debe importarnos ya que cuando existimos ella no está presente, y cuando llega ya no existimos. Supongo que nadie está preparado para morir… yo no lo estoy-


	2. Prologo: Caer al vacio

**Prologo: Caer al vacio**

Solo corrían, corrían sin saber exactamente a donde iban, sus pies guiaban a los 6 chicos que sin ser consientes corrían entre filas de autos estacionados en las calles de Seattle, los rodeaban tal vez millones de personas pero sentían que estaban en una carretera vacía ya que las únicas personas que les importaban estaban al final de su recorrido. Los 6 jóvenes divisaron su meta el gran hospital de Seattle, al entrar la mujer de la recepción los detuvo

-dios mi ¿qué les paso jóvenes?- pregunto la mujer

- no importa ahora necesitamos verla- jadeo la castaña

-¿a quién?- los jóvenes no le respondían ya que ni siquiera tenían energía para hablar pero la mujer reconoció algunos rostros y supo a quien buscaban- habitación 303 de cuidados intensivos en el tercer piso-

Los jóvenes recobraron el suficiente aliento para correr hacia aquella habitación pero n el camino un enfermero los detuvo

-lo lamento jóvenes, no pueden entrar-

- pero es que usted no lo entiende venimos con la chica del 303- explico la pelirroja

- está bien denme sus apellidos- señalo el enfermero sosteniendo una libreta

-Shay- señalo la castaña

-Benson- prosiguió el castaño tomando la mano de la rubia

-Puckett- dijo la rubia

-Gibson- dijo el más gordito de todos

-Smith- hablo la pelirroja

-Puckett- señalo el rubio

-está bien pueden pasar- y el enfermero se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los jóvenes. Apenas entraron a la habitación vieron a un chico en el piso llorando, Gibby y Carly se apresuraron a hacerse a su lado

-solo quise salvarla- se repetía el joven llorando- solo intentaba salvarla-

-ya tranquilízate ella está viva, pronto estará mejor- dijo Gibby

-sí, fuiste muy valiente hiciste lo correcto- lo consoló Carly- Freddie hiciste lo correcto-

Se oyó un grito ahogado y Carly se levanto de golpe, la vio parecía como si estuviera durmiendo placida mente -pronto se despertara- se repitió en su mente, y volvieron a quedar en blanco. El rubio y la pelirroja estaban en shock, Gibby consolaba a Freddie en el suelo y la rubia y el castaño lloraban desconsoladamente fundiéndose en un abrazo

El mundo se desmoronaba y ella no estaba para recoger los pedazos sin ella su mundo no era el mismo, caían lentamente en el vacio


	3. Cap 1: que empiece el juego

Cap 1: que empiece el juego

Carly POV

Era viernes casi a punto de salir de la escuela, estábamos en la última hora: música y teatro. Freddie estaba jugando con su celular mientras que Sam dormía plácidamente en su silla y en su boca tenía un trozo de carne, cuando por fin sonó la campana y estábamos a saliendo. A Freddie y a mí nos costó un monto despertarla

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- se despertó Sam masticando lo que quedaba de su carne

- Sam ya es hora de irnos- le explico Freddie

-a si claro- dijo tomando su mochila y caminando hacia la salida- ¿Carls puedo quedarme hoy en tu apartamento?

-en donde mas pensabas quedarte- respondo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Señorita Puckett- llamo la profesora Robinson

- yo no hice nada- declaro mi carnívora amiga

-no te he acusado de nada Sam necesito hablar contigo- aclaro la profesora

-ah claro, chicos me esperan- nos ordeno Sam

Por raro que suene la profesora Robinson era la única a la que Sam no le había hecho una broma que la afectara física o psicológicamente, de pronto diviso a un chico guapo saliendo de la oficina del director lo miro y el me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa se acerca a hablarnos

-disculpen- dijo el chico tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, era alto y tenía un cuerpo para morirse- ¿ustedes sabrían donde puedo encontrar al director Franklin?-

-no lo lamento no lo sabemos- respondió Freddie, desde que Freddie me dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de Sam no le molesta que chicos guapos se me acerquen

- a que lastima, soy Justin – dijo extendiendo su mano- soy nuevo

-soy Carly y el Freddie- le sonrió coqueta- ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a Ridgeway?

- la verdad es que cometí un gigantesco error y vine buscado perdón- dijo nostálgico

-problemas con chicas- señalo Freddie y Justin solo asintió, y se rompió mi burbuja este chico abría estando persiguiendo al amor de su vida, bueno tengo que decir que es muy romántico. cuando de pronto paso el director Franklin camino a su oficina

-nos vemos chicos- se despidió y siguió al director Franklin

-lástima que este enamorado- le digo a mi amigo

-lo conociste hace menos de 2 minutos ¿cómo puede gustarte?- me pregunta

-perdona – digo indignada- no todas las personas espera 5 años para decir que están enamorados- dio recalcándole se pequeño secreto

-eso es… cierto- dijo freddie melancólico- lo siento

- no yo lo siento – digo abrazándole- pero sigo diciendo que tienes que contarle a Sam

-oh lo siento, están en uno de esos momentos- dijo Sam, nosotros nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos enseguida aun no sabíamos como podía llegar a cualquier sitio sin el mas mínimo ruido

-¡Sam tienes que dejar de hacer eso! –le reclamo por habernos asustado- ¿Qué quería la profesora?

-me dio una solución para el problema de créditos que tengo- si Sam no obtenía créditos extra se quedaría en la escuela de verano, algo común para Sam pero esta vez se negaba a quedarse

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Freddie curioso

-hacer una presentación en el auditorio para el lunes, cantar 3 canciones- dijo sin darle importancia

-¡PARA EL LUNES!- dijimos Freddie y yo gritando

- si es lo que acabo de decir- respondió Sam con normalidad- ¿vamos o que?

Fin del Carly POV

El grupo de iCarly estaba en los licuados locos con Spencer, contándole lo que había sucedido

-si 3 canciones ¿Por qué todos reaccionan sorprendidos?- dijo Sam ya cansada de que todos reaccionaran igual

-y que vas a hacer-pregunto Spencer

-cantar porque que mas-dijo la rubia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-no puedes cantar nada mas, necesitas música…- dijo Carly

-…luces, una banda…- siguió Freddie

- …vestuario y preparación - termino Spencer

- si ya lo se- dijo algo estresada- voy al baño… solo cálmense ¿si?- y se dirigió al baño

-no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de esa chica- se pregunto Carly y de pronto el celular de Sam vibro- le llego un mensaje – dijo dispuesta a revisarlo

-eh Carls no considero que se buena idea- dijo Freddie

-pues mira que yo si- dijo Carly deporto abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a leer

"_para la querida y adorada princesita Sam:_

_Hermosa, nosotros estamos deseosos de verte y poder ayudarte con tu asunto si eso te pone feliz, te extrañamos ya no podemos resistir la ganas de verte, besos y abrazos_

_Atentamente: Sens"_

Los chicos se quedaron sin aire

-¿quién demonios es Sens?- pregunto Freddie enojado

-creo que no debí haberlo hecho- dijo Carly algo shockeada poniendo el celular de nuevo en la mesa, pero este volvió a vibrar

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se pregunto Spencer señalando el celular

-¿Qué van a hacer con qué?- Spencer se sobresalto

-Enserio tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo Spencer con una mano en el pecho

-lo siento- dijo la rubia con ojitos de perrito- pero que van a hacer con que-

- de cenar ya que te quedaras en el apartamento- invento Carly- ¿no es asi?

-ya lo intuyes- dijo sonriendo y luego mirando a Freddie que le devolvía una mirada enojada- ¿Qué le pasa al tonto?-

-su mama lo llamo para que fuera a su casa a comer brócoli- invento Spencer

-hablando de madres la mía quedo en llamarme- dijo Sam tomando su celular- ¿tengo un mensaje nuevo?-

-¿y qué dice el mensaje?- pregunto Freddie

-¿mama quiere que la ayude en casa?- si no hubieran leído el mensaje seguro le hubieran creído

-¿enserio?- pregunto Freddie incrédulo

-sí, Freidora no todos los padres de adolecentes los llaman para comer brócoli- explico Sam tomando el morral y saliendo

-¿ustedes le creen?- pregunto Carly viendo a su amiga carnívora salir

-para nada- respondió Freddie

- Carly ¿no?- dijo un chico a espaldas de Carly

-sí y tu eres Justin –

-ese soy yo- dijo el chico

Sam POV

Voy camino a mi casa, y estoy segura de que Spencer Carly y Freddie me ocultan algo, pero prefiero no darle importancia

-mama, ya llegue- digo pasando la puerta de la entrada

-hey Sam estoy aquí- dijo ella desde la sala

-¿para qué muevas los muebles?- dije observando el gran esfuerzo de mi madre

- estoy tratando de hacer espacio… Sens dijo que te avisaría- sentí que me quede sin aire

-Sens vendrá- grite con fuerza

-si dijo que te dejaría un mensaje- inmediatamente saque mi celular Sens si me pero al parecer ya lo había leído, y lo leí justo antes del que mi mama me mando, oh por dios… ¡Carly, Spencer y Freddie leyeron el mensaje! Con razón que actuaban raro, abrí el mensaje

"_para la querida y adorada princesita Sam:_

_Hermosa, nosotros estamos deseosos de verte y poder ayudarte con tu asunto si eso te pone feliz, te extrañamos ya no podemos resistir la ganas de verte, besos y abrazos_

_Atentamente: Sens"_

Oh que tierno, va a regresar solo para la presentación, para ayudarme… un momento… ¿nosotros, dijo nosotros?

-¡Mama ¿Quiénes van a venir, o solo Sens?- pregunte histérica

-no, van a venir Sens, Melanie y los Smith, ¡por favor deja de gritar!- dijo mi madre algo asustada

-si está bien lo siento-

- Sens me dijo que tienes una presentación el lunes- dijo curiosa mi mama-¿estás nerviosa?

-yo… por subir a un escenario- pregunte divertida- cuando he sentido pánico escénico-

-ya se… pero no has cantado jamás en tu escuela – señalo mama- y no has vuelto a cantar desde que terminaste con ese chico Oliver

-si ya lo había olvidado, gracias por presionar el botón de la memoria- digo irónica

- ya lo lamento- dice arrepentido- vamos tienes que organizar tu cuarto para cuando Melanie llegue- subí rápido a mi habitación y empecé a organizar la cosas, de prono observe que aparecía mi cama y otras cosas.

-ah, asi que este es el color del piso- digo para mí misma moviendo mas cosas

Ya tengo solucionado lo de los créditos, ¿ahora como me vengare de Carly, Freddie y Spencer por invadir mi privacidad? Creo que Sens, Mel y los Smith me va a ayudar en esto, y aunque no quieran les toca, que empiece el juego. Esto va a ser divierto… por lo menos para mi

¿Seré malvada?


	4. Cap 2: pocas veces

Cap 2: pocas veces

Carly Pov

Y aquí estoy en la escuela otra vez, lunes fantástico (nótese es sarcasmo), bueno el caso es que Sam cantara hoy aunque no creo que sepa por qué canta, hoy es la reunión de padres y como cada año se hará un espectáculo de talentos, Sam abrirá y cerrara el espectáculo (di9jo que "convenció" a la maestra de cantar solo 2 canciones). Aun me confunde la actitud de Sam era como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a cantar, y lo peor… no se esfuerza por disimularlo, detesto que me oculte cosas

-hey Carly- me saluda Gibby sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿qué hacen aquí todos esos paparazzis?

-¿ah?- le respondí yo, la verdad ni me había dado cuenta de ellos-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-es lo que te preguntaba-

-¡Miren es Carly Shay!- grito uno de los paparazzi y todos prácticamente se lanzaron sobre mi arrinconándome contra una pared

_-_¿qué tienes que decir sobre la presentación de Sam?-

-¿ya tienes algún comentario sobre Seddie o Creddie? –

-¿qué canciones cantara Sam?–

-¿cuántas serán?-

-¿esta ella preparada?- y ese tipo de preguntas yo me empezaba a quedar sin aire y los flashes de las cámaras me cegaban me cubrí la cara tratando de calmarme y caí al piso, no sé qué pasaba, pero unas personas gritaban

-Sam, Sam ¿Qué tienes para decirnos de la presentación?- decía un paparazzi, Sam había llegado, estaba salvada, corrí mis manos de la cara para mirarla, pero ella no me miraba gire un poco la cabeza para descubrir a quien miraba, era Justin

- Justin tenemos que sacarla de aquí, ella es claustrofóbica- le conto Sam e inmediatamente el me levanto y Sam empezó a empujar gente, yo solo cerré los ojos para recuperar la calma

Fin del Carly Pov

Sam y Justin corrieron por toda la escuela, tratando de esconderse de las muchas cámaras que los perseguían, llegaron hasta la enfermería donde Justin dejo a Carly en una camilla y Sam buscaba una bolsa de hielo

-Sammy- dijo el chico a espaldas de Sam

-Justin- le respondió Sam girándose para verlo directamente a los ojos

-Gata… te extrañe- dijo con un tono tímido

-y yo a ti Jusi- le sonrió Sam y luego se quedaron en un incomodo silencio

-¿asi que te vas a presentar?- pregunto Justin nervioso por encontrar un tema

-no, enserio- respondió sarcástica- ¿Dónde lo has escuchado?-

-para un poco- se defendió - ¿no deberían estar los chicos acá?

-Kari, Sens, Mel, Hope y Lucas aun están no sé nada , pero no creo que vengan ya que hay una gran nevada en Londres- explico la rubia sacando buscando algo entre las cosas de un escritorio- y T.R, Jess, las peques y…-la rubia dudo un momento- … y Alice llegaran en una media hora, ellos estaba en Italia-

-si… entonces debería irme a casa- sugirió Justin

-NO-prácticamente grito Sam- prometiste cantar conmigo y antes de cruzar por esa puerta vy a partirte la cara-

-¿en serio no puedo irme?- pregunto incrédulo el chico

-¡JUSI!- grito Sam

-para un poco Gata, no sigas gritando- pidió el- cantare, pero estando yo no creo que Alice lo haga-

-claro que si, tu la amas ella te ama- el joven enrojeció- lo que pasa es que eres tonto y ella terca- Sam volvió a su búsqueda de una bolsa de hielo

-Gata… ¿enserio crees que ella me perdonara?-dijo a espaldas de Sam que sacaba la bolsa y se acercaba a Carly

-creo que antes de perdonarte, debería enojarse contigo- Sam puso la bolsa en la cabeza de Carly y esta se estremeció un poco-Jusi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

-por ti Gata lo que sea- respondió alegre

-busca a un amigo nuestro y dile que estamos aquí, se llama Fredward Benson y responde al sobrenombre de idiota- le ordeno Sam- dile que venga a cuidara a Carly, ah y llévame un café al camerino-

-como ordenes- y el chico salió corriendo, Sam aseguro la puerta y se para al lado de Carly

-Carly, se que subconscientemente me estas escuchando, asi que solo te diré que lamento que hallas tenido que pasar por eso… y que fuera mi culpa- lagrimas brotaban por los ojos de Sam-porque tu eres una gran amiga, nunca me engañas, nunca me mientes, nunca me ocultas cosas y por sobre todo siempre respetas mi espacio, yo voy a intentar mejorar para ser poder ser la mitad de buena amiga de lo que tu eres- Sam oyó que tocaban la puerta rápidamente abrió la puerta y sin mirar a nadie salió corriendo

-hola Sam, adiós Sam- dijo Freddie algo sorprendido por ver a la rubia correr

_Pocas veces Freddie podía mirar a Sam sin babear, esta era una de esas veces, sabía que algo extraño pasaba_

Entro a la enfermería y observo a Carly mirando hacia el techo con los ojos vidriosos

-¿Carly que pasa?- pregunto el aun más confundido

_Pocas veces Carly había deseado que la tierra se la tragara, esta era una de esas veces, sabía que había hecho algo mal_

Mientras tanto Sam corría hacia el camerino porque se acercaba la hora de la presentación pero en lugar de las recientes lágrimas en su cara había una leve sonrisa y un gesto travesura

_Pocas veces Sam podía usar sus dotes de actriz, esta era una de esas veces, porque después de todo viola la privacidad de una Puckett_

Próximo Capitulo: La ($#*!) presentación y lo que se avecina

-Damas y caballeros con ustedes el talento de la segundaria Ridgeway – presento Sam

-¿no crees que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?- pregunto Justin

-soy una Puckett y siempre buscamos revancha- le espeto Sam-tu sabes de eso-

-tenemos que decirlo- le ordeno Carly a Freddie

-¿del mensaje?- pregunto este

-del mensaje y de todo lo demás- le respondió la castaña

-Sam tenemos algo que decirte-

-¿como… como saben eso?- la rubia esta en Shock

-no es todo lo que sabemos-

-me… ¿me siguieron?-

-se los hubiera dicho si supiera que lo tomarían de la mejor manera- la rubia se ahogaba en llanto

-Sam por favor abre la puerta-

-¡GATA!-


	5. Cap 3: La ! presentación

Cap 3: La ($#*!) presentación y lo que se avecina

-Damas y caballeros es un honor estar aquí con ustedes, una vez en nuestra reunión de padres- dijo el director Franklin en la tarima del auditorio- para abrir el show recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Samantha Puckett-

El director bajo del auditorio las luce se apagaron y empezó a sonar la música

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.**

De pronto un reflecto se encendió e ilumino a Sam que portaba un vestido largo (vestido de boda de Luisiana Lopilato)

**You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<strong>

**Na, na, na  
>Na, na, na<strong>

**I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<strong>

**Na, na, na  
>Na, na, na<strong>

**You've got every right  
>to a beautiful life<br>C'mon**

**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says**

**It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<strong>

**Na, na, na  
>Na, na, na<strong>

**I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<strong>

**Na, na, na  
>Na, na, na<strong>

**You've got every right  
>to a beautiful life<br>C'mon**

Freddie se encontraba con Carly y la profesora Robinson, Freddie estaba muy asombrado su quijada cayo como la de muchos de los que se encontraban en el teatro

-cierra la boca- comento divertida Carly- te podrías tragar una mosca

- lo sabia- exclamo la profesora Robinson mirando a Sam en un susurro que solo Carly escucho

"¿sabía qué?" pensó Carly

**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>

**Who says  
>Who says you're not start potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>Yeah, oh<strong>

**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>

Cuando Sam termino de cantar aplausos la rodearon

-Damas y caballeros con ustedes el talento de la segundaria Ridgeway – presento Sam y fue rodeada por mas aplausos después de Sam salió del escenario dando asi por iniciado el espectáculo

Sam había estado en un escenario, había cantado para mas que 20 personas, otra vez había cantado para un público mas allá de su numerosa familia, se sentía feliz no paraba de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el camerino, a cada paso que daba el vacio se iba llenado poco a poco, todo por hacer algo que para ella, sus 2 hermanos, sus 3 primos y 2 amigos parecía tan común, el sueño de 8 niños porque eso era lo que eran cuando paso; niños, niños que cumplieron un sueño, cantar un escenario, que personas la aplaudieran, ser estrellas.

Otra vez ese cosquilleo, hacía años que no lo sentía, revivía sus años de fama secreta, se estarán preguntando si todo el mundo sabe quién es Samantha Puckett como puede ser famosa en secreto; esa respuesta es fácil: cuando no ven tu rostro como saben quién eres tú.

Sam entro al camerino y aseguro la puerta para poder cambiarse faltaba 1 hora con 24 minutos para su próxima presentación, ella solo quería estar preparada, pero de pronto su respiración se pauso por no decir que ya no podía respirar, Sam no sufría uno de sus ataques por su rara enfermedad desde hacía casi un mes, y ahora estaba pasando por el peor que había vivido, oh la ironía de estar muriendo justo cuando estaba sola

-¿Sam estas hay?- oyó las voces de Freddie y Carly tras la puerta tenía una esperanza se apoyo en la mesa para llegar a la puerta pero su suerte no mejoraba al ver que la mesa se daba vuelta cayendo al suelo con Sam y las muchas cosas que tenia sobre ella

-¿Sam estas bien?- ahora Justin también estaba hay-¿Gata que pasa?- Sam tenía que salir viva, había pasado por esto muchas veces ¿porque esta iba a ser diferente?

-Sam por favor abre la puerta- rogo en forma preocupada Freddie. Por supuesto que iba a ser diferente no solo le pasaba en su escuela (nunca le había pasado), con sus amigos cerca (tampoco le había pasado) y además encerada.

Sam oyó fuertes golpes, y observo como todo se oscurecía, y mientras su último aliento se desvanecía solo pensaba en 2 cosas, 2 promesas…

-¡GATA!- y todo se oscureció definitivamente

**Sam Pov **

"**prometeremos no guardarnos mas secretos"**

Mis queridos amigos Carly y Freddie, si supieran que ese pacto en el que se basaba nuestra amistad, ese juramento que nos unía siempre fue mentira. Yo siempre les oculte que estaba enferma solo para que no me tuvieran lastima, pero lo peor que pude haber hecho fue ocultar quien era cuando no era Sam, y aunque creo que nuestra amistad fuera una mentira fue lo mas real que viví desde que tengo memoria

"**prometeremos estar juntos siempre, porque somos una familia y solo la muerte lo cambiara"**

Sens, Mel, Hope, Lucas, Alice, Jusi, Joseph y yo, unidos. Aunque ellos no estuvieran cerca todo el tiempo, siempre estaban conmigo, diciéndome lo divertido de iCarly, cada uno de ellos me decía una palabra hermosa, eran el sol en un día lluvioso, y oír sus voces, sus risas, eran sentirse feliz en un instante, eran una risa momentánea, eran todo, pero eran… porque sin ayuda todo cambiara

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto al ver el lugar oscuro que me rodea- ¿abre muerto?

-no Sam, no estás muerta- oigo una voz masculina detrás de mi

-¿quién eres tú?- era un hombre mucho mas alto que yo vestía un traje blanco y su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara negra

- yo habito aquí, encerrado por ti- confeso el

-¿por mi?- esto ya no es normal

-Sam tienes tantas preguntas y todas las respuestas que buscas están aquí- dijo extendiendo los brazos señalando al vacio-en este limbo, el encuentro entre tu vida y tu muerte, los segundos que pasan mientras mueres son horas aquí recordando tu vida. Querida Sam todo se encuentra aquí , la razón de tui confusión, el motivo por el cual puedes pasar del dolor a la felicidad, todo y lo que me mantiene atado a ti se encuentra por allá- señalo un camino a mis espaldas yo voltee para quedar frente al camino di unos pasos hacia este y el hombre me siguió caminamos como por 2 horas

-señor- tengo curiosidad- cuanto más hay que esperar para encontrar esa "respuesta" –

-no falta mucho Sam- contesto el – incluso ya la veo- yo alcance a ver a una pequeña niña sentada con su cara entre las piernas algo lejos de donde estábamos

-¿esa niña?-

-sí, ve y consuélala – ordeno el

-¿y que gano yo con eso?-

-liberarme-

No supe en que instante paso pero ya me encontraba caminado hacia la niña, cuando me encontré lo suficientemente cerca para oír sus sollozos sentí que debía hablarle

-¿Qué te pasa, niña?- se que mi voz sonaba fría pero yo no era la mama de esta chica, ella tenía unos 6 años

-soy una mala persona- respondió ella

-no no lo eres, en 10 años tal vez pero ahora no – trato de consolarla, hago mi mayor esfuerzo

-si lo soy, yo… yo mate a mi padre- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- no tengo nada mas que decir

-tal vez no con mis propias manos pero soy culpable de su muerte- la niña me asustaba pero conseguiré mi venganza asi tenga que morir por ello-

-¿Por qué harías algo asi?-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta la niña divertida- porque soy un Puckett- ella es una ¿Qué?-soy una Puckett y siempre buscamos revancha- me indica mirándome por primera vez… ¡esa niña soy yo!-tu sabes de eso-

Giro para ver al señor pero ya no estaba de pronto siento un fuerte dolor en mi garganta y caigo al suelo, ya es hora de morir

**Fin del Sam Pov**

**Freddie Pov**

Veo a mi amiga/amor de mi vida retorciéndose en el suelo y me voy a quedar sentado

-llamare a Sens el sabrá que hacer- dice Justin tomando el celular de Sam

No puedo esperar a que el tal Sens conteste su celular tengo que hacer algo

**_flashback_**

-¿como hiciste eso Sam?- pregunte asombrado

-¿Qué? Salvar la vida de tipo que se ahogaba, fue fácil- dijo Sam con suficiencia

-¿me enseñarías?- pregunto ilusionado

-claro, pones tus dedos en la garganta de la persona que se esta ahogado, de esta forma- dijo Sam enseñándome – y luego golpeas la manzana de Adam de esta forma-

-¿y funciona siempre igual?

-si ayuda en cualquier caso de asfixia, cualquiera- recalca ella

-genial-

**_fin del flashback_**

Me acerco a Sam me toma al menos 2 segundos acomodar mis dedos como se debe ante la mirada confusa de Carly y luego asesto un golpe a la manzana de Sam, espero haberlo hecho bien, espero que funcione … después de un segundo Sam empieza a toser violentamente

-Sam- dice/grita Carly

-Gata, gracias a dios que estas bien- se acerca peligrosamente Justin

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto la rubia confundida

-te dio un ataque, intente llamar a Sens pero no contesto- le explico Justin

-lo matare cundo le vea- amenazo Sam pasándose las manos por la garganta

-por suerte Freddie estaba aquí- le sonrio Carly a Sam-el te salvo-

-¿Benson?-

-¿Por qué suenas asombrada?- le pregunto ofendido cuando el celular de Sam empieza a sonar

-yo contesto debe ser Sens- y Justin salió

-nos diste un buen susto – dijo Carly

-lo lamento, creo –

-bueno agradece a tu salvador- la obligo Carly

-gracias Freddie, muchas gracias- juro que en ese momento mi corazón iba a mil-solo tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte pareciendo lo mas relajado que podía

-¿Cómo sabias que me estaba ahogando?- mi corazón se detuvo, le di una rápida mirada a Carly

Oh dios mío ahora que

Fin del Freddie Pov

-¿y no me responden?- pregunto Sam

-tenemos que decirlo- le ordeno Carly a Freddie- tenemos que contarle a Sam-

-¿por qué hablan de mi como si no estuviera?-

-¿del mensaje?- pregunto este

-enserio me están escuchando- dijo la rubia irritada

-del mensaje y de todo lo demás- le respondió la castaña

-es enserio… ¿todo lo demás?- Sam no podía estar mas confundida

- habla tu- dijo Carly

-no, hazlo tu- dijo Freddie

-no tu-

-no tu-

-¡ALGUNA DE LOS DOS VA HABLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito Sam

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Justin asomando la cara por la puerta aun hablando por el celular

-¡LARGATE!- grito Sam y este salió corriendo

-Sam tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Freddie

- no enserio- dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

-Sam cálmate, la verdad es que nosotros leímos uno de tus mensajes y te lo mandaba un tal Sens- dijo apenada Carly

-eso… ya lo sabía- sonrió la rubia

-si nosotros lo…- inicio Freddie- ¿lo sabías?-

-si- respondió Sam relajadamente-un consejo si invaden mi privacidad podrían borrar el mensaje para que no aparezca como leído- Carly y Freddie se dieron una palmada en la frente

-no es todo lo que sabemos- soltó Carly

-hace casi un mes notamos que actuabas extraño asi que te seguimos- explico Freddie

-me… ¿me siguieron?- la rubia no daba crédito a sus oídos

- si, hasta el hospital general, hay nos enteramos de la enfermedad que padeces-

-¿como… como saben eso?- la rubia esta en shock, no notaba que había empezado a llorar

-hablamos con el doctor Schneider y el nos conto todo, lo raro que es, desde hace cuando lo sufrías, todo- finalizo Carly en tono triste

-se los hubiera dicho si supiera que lo tomarían de la mejor manera- la rubia se ahogaba en llanto

- no tienes que culparte por eso, nosotros lo entendemos- dijo Freddie con una gran sonrisa

-por sobre todo eres nuestra Sam - sonrio Carly y se levanto hacia la puerta

-¿adónde vas?- pregunto Sam

-Spencer debe estar preocupado voy a hablar con el luego vuelvo- y sin decir mas salió

-¡mi mama va a matarme!- señalo Freddie y se levanto hacia la puerta regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sam y luego se marcho

-estúpido Freddie- señalo Sam, si estúpido Freddie, estúpidos sentimientos que la hacían sentirse confundida y por sobre todo estúpido amor

-¿ya te calmaste?- dijo Justin haciendo a Sam reaccionar

-sí, ¿Qué te dijo Sens?-

-no está para nada feliz- Justin hizo un gesto de preocupación- estará en Seattle dentro de 2 horas y dijo que sería mejor que estuvieras en el hospital para cuando el llegara-

-¿Cómo es que llegara aquí tan rápido?-

-acaso olvidas el pequeño **DON **de tu hermanita Melanie-

-ah, el **DON** de Mel, debí suponerlo- Sam le extendió un brazo a Justin- Jusi ayúdame a levantarme, tengo que prepararme para la función-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- exclamo Justin

-no según la psicóloga del juzgado- respondió Sam con simplicidad

- ¿aun sigues pensando en cantar?-

-por supuesto- Justin solo bufo- hagamos un trato, cierro el show y vamos al hospital sin oposición-

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?-

-Por qué me niego a dejar que esto me venza- respondió Sam con llamas en los ojos-obtendré mi revancha-

-¿no crees que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?- pregunto Justin

-soy una Puckett y siempre buscamos revancha- le Espeto Sam con cierta amargura- tu sabes de eso

-¿sabes? peleas contra una enfermedad- dijo Justin

-soy una Puckett tampoco somos racionales- sonrió Sam

**Próximo Cap: dones y presentaciones**

-vámonos en ese- dijo Justin señalando al taxi 403

-no, esperemos otro-

-no seas tonta subámonos en este taxi- comento Freddie que fue seguida por Carly

-¿su don? Sam le hubiera hecho caso a su don antes de montante a un escenario- grito Sens

-tú le hiciste caso a tu don cuando te dijo que nunca apagaras tu celular- le respondió Melanie

-Sam está metida en muchos problemas- susurro el castaño oscuro

-va a ser divertido ver qué pasa cuando llegue- sonrió la pelirroja

-¡Sam esta con Justin!- grito la pelinegra

-cálmate ni que fuera el fin del mundo- dijeron al mimo tiempo las 2 mujeres

-miren eso- señalo el hombre señalando al televisor

-en estos momentos – informo el periodista estamos en la calle 13 donde hubo un accidente automovilístico, un camión sin frenos choco contra el taxi 403 destruyendo por completo las cabina de pasajeros-


	6. Cap 4: Dones y presentaciones

Cap 4: Dones y presentaciones

(En Ridgeway)

Sam y Justin estaban a cada lado del escenario

**There you come with your big brown eyes and  
>So sure you got me mesmerized<br>So sure that I´m just about to fall for you  
>That you don´t even try and catch me so I<strong>

**I pick myself up,  
>I pick myself up, but<br>You might be falling,  
>But I think I better not<br>My hearts still mine  
>I´m gonna take my time<br>But, don´t leave cause there´s something about me and you**

**You gotta stick around  
>Stick around, round<br>Oh, you gotta hang round,  
>If you wanna find out, If its<br>love, baby  
>Real love, love baby,<br>We found  
>You gotta stick around<strong>

**Any other guy would have found your feet,  
>Though I think I´m crazy,<br>But they´re nothing like me,  
>I´ve always been the kind to think things out<br>And I´m kinda wondering what you´re all about. So I,**

**I make my mind up,  
>I make my mind up<br>But, boy you gotta know,  
>That I'm not in a rush<br>So I'm a fun girl,  
>Not a dumb girl<br>So, just wait a minute  
>till get you all figured out<strong>

**You gotta stick around  
>Stick around, round<br>Oh, you gotta hang round,  
>If you wanna find out<br>If its love, baby  
>Real love, love baby,<br>We found**

**You gotta Stick around**

Freddie sentía como la sangre le hervía tan solo con ver bailar a Sam con Justin

-no te preocupes- le dijo Carly

-eh- el estaba confundido

-el tiene novia y Sam es su Cupido-

Freddie sonrió complacido antes de recordar una palabra: Sens…

-No puedo creer que no lo conozcas y ya lo odies- sonrió Carly negando con la cabeza

- "¿esta chica puede leer la mente o qué?"- se preguntaba Freddie sorprendido

**Take a look,  
>Take a breath<br>Take a chance on everything I've Said,  
>Take your heart,<br>And take your time  
>And maybe one day you'll be mine<br>Oh ohh…  
>Maybe one day you'll be mine<br>Whoa ohh, Yeah**

**You gotta stick around  
>Stick around, round<br>Oh, you gotta hang round,  
>If you wanna find out<br>If its love, baby  
>Real love, love baby,<br>We found  
>Yeah!<strong>

**Stick around, round  
>Oh, you gotta hang round,<br>If you wanna find out  
>If its love, baby<br>Real love, love baby,  
>We've found<strong>

**You gotta stick around.**

**There you come with your big brown eyes and  
>so sure you got me mesmerized<strong>

**Stick around**

Justin y Sam terminaron la presentación y fueron rodearon por aplausos y silbidos emocionados Sam salta de alegría y abrazo a Justin, luego desvió la mirada a sus amigo mas especialmente a cierto castaño –"allá vienes con tus grandes ojos cafés, no sabes que me tienes hipnotizada"- se decía Sam

(En el aeropuerto de Seattle)

Eran las 6:59 p.m. en horario de Seattle, cientos de personas llegan y se van del aeropuerto de Seattle y en ese mismo instante llegaban 1 avión de escala Londres-Seattle

-gracias a Dios llegamos, sentía que ese vuelo nunca iba a terminar- decía una joven rubia saliendo del avión

-por supuesto Melanie nadie noto que te dormiste apenas te sentaste – dijo el rubio de ojos verdes que se paraba a su lado

-Sens, teniendo cerca un novio sexy no puedes pasar horas cerca de él, abrazándolo, besándolo- dijo Melanie bastante divertida al contrario que el chico que solo fruncia el ceño

-Hey chicos, ¿vamos por el equipaje?- decía sonriente un chico de pelo castaño oscuro casi tan alto como el chico rubio, el cambio su cara al ver la de Sens- ¿cariño que le has dicho a Sens?- dijo en dirección a Melanie

-nada que no fuera verdad, Lucas- dijo mirándolo coqueta Sens solo gruño

-¿vamos por las maletas o no adolecentes?- pregunto una mujer de unos 28 años con cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura

-por supuesto Kari- le respondió Lucas

-¿Qué se sentirá se una maleta?- exclamo la pequeña pelirroja con su mirada en el techo ante la mirada confundida de los presentes

- no tengo idea Hope… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo confundida Mel abrazando a Lucas

-solo se me ocurrió- dijo Hope y sin dar explicaciones se fue saltando hacia el área de equipaje

-cuesta creer que tenga 16 años- dijo Kari

-¿chicos se dan cuenta que dejamos a Hope sola… en un lugar público… a Hope?- dijo Lucas con preocupación luego de un segundo todos salieron detrás de la pelirroja

(En Ridgway)

-Fue una gran presentación- dijo Sam en el camerino a Justin

-sí pero Sens va a matarme por hacer esto-

-sí pero fue una gran presentación- dijo Sam restándole importancia al comentario del chico

-¡SAM!- grito Carly desde la puerta – fue una gran presentación cantaste mejor que nunca

-¿la habías escuchado cantar ya?- pregunto Freddie detrás de Carly

-si todo el tiempo- contesto Carly sonriente- ah, Spencer se fue podemos irnos con ustedes-

-por supuesto- dijo Justin

-pues ya que esta es la primera vez que la escucha quiero decir que enserio me has dejado boquiabierto- dijo Freddie sonriendo lo cual hizo de Sam se sonroja

-¿estás bien, Gata? De pronto de pusiste roja- pregunto Justin algo preocupado Sam solo le dio una mirada fulminante, cuando Sam sintió su celular vibrar miro quien era y le lanzo el celular a Justin

-¿Quién es?- pregunto este

-Sens – contesto la rubia y el chico se puso pálido- contesta- le animo Sam

-¡¿Qué? Ni loco, si sabe que no te lleve al hospital… no quiero ni pensar en eso, contesta tu-

- ¿cómo se va a enterar de eso?- dijo Sam

- soy pésimo mintiendo, se lo voy a terminar contando- suplico Justin

-solo relájate y contéstale- dijo Sam

-¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tu?-dijo Justin al borde de un colapso nervioso, Carly y Freddie solo miraban confundidos/divertidos la escena- el te quiere a ti, el me golpearía 10 veces antes de que yo dijera ¡Auch!- dijo lloriqueando en el piso

-ya que veo que estas a punto de desmayarte, yo contestare- finalizo Sam- de todos modos lo iba a hacer-

-¿Por qué esperaste para decirme?-

-adoro hacerte entrar en un colapso nervioso- dijo Sam con una sonrisa diabólica-hola, Bro-

-no Sam no soy Sens, soy Mel-

-ah, es un placer oírte- dijo la rubia- es Lany- le dijo Sam a Justin

-¿con quién hablas hermanita?- pregunto Melanie

-con Jusi-

-¡¿estás con Justin, Justin nuestro Jusi, Justin Oliver?- pregunto algo Shockeada

-sí, estoy con Justin, Justin nuestro Jusi, Justin Oliver- respondió Sam

-¿y cómo está el?-

-pues, supongo que bien… - Sam se acerco a Justin para examinarlo- ha crecido un poco… tiene el cabello mas corto… ha perdido peso… y necesita con urgencia ir a un dentista-

-bien ¿ya están en el hospital?-

-ja, ¿enserio creían que me iba a pasar por un hospital?-

-pues si no lo haces Sens se enojara-

-que se enoje, el doctor que me atiende está de vacaciones y no permitiré que nadie mas me revise –

-¿el doctor Schneider?-

-si ese, al igual no me pasare por ningún hospital-

-bueno por lo menos vete a casa de Carly-

-¿a dónde más iría?-

-bueno estamos en el aeropuerto 15 minutos mas en el aeropuerto, esperando a Jess, T.R, Alice y las peques, luego iremos a la casa familiar y allí no creo que salgamos mas. si algo sale mal yo intentare convencer a los todos que necesitamos descansar y que te veremos en la mañana-

-eres ingeniosa hermanita, por fin nos estamos pareciendo-

-si el amor te cambia- dijo Melanie suspirando

-sí, estoy tan enamorada- dijo Sam suspirando y luego se tapo la boca desando no haber dicho eso, giro para ver a sus amigos: Carly sentada había dejado de mirar una revista de modas para mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, Freddie tenía su perapad en la mano mirándola con la boca abierta y Justin apoyando contra la pared sonriendo tratando de decir "lo sabía"

-¿tu estas QUÉ?- Melanie volvía a estar en shock

-no... yo no…-

-si tu si lo dijiste- exclamo Melanie

-no… no me refería… a… yo no-

-oh dios mío, si Sens se enterara-

-NO… no porque no es cierto-

- si es cierto, ¿Quién es? Es Freddie, si es Freddie, Sabía que era el-

-SI… digo NO… me refería a que tú estas enamorada, tan enamorada que chorreas miel, y tal vez puedas volver diabético a Lucas – dijo Sam muy enojada

-es Freddie ¿verdad?-

-AHHHGGGGGGGGGGG- gruño Sam- HABLAR CONTIGO ES IMPOSIBLE- y colgó enojada

- pudo haber dicho que no era Freddie- finalizo Melanie

-chicos, voy a cambiarme, y cuando salga no quiero perder tiempo – grito Sam sacando a todos del camerino- Carly hoy me quedo en tu casa- y cerró la puerta

-claro- dijo Carly confundida

-ella es asi después de una charla con Melanie, esa rubia es capaz de sacarle la verdad a la Gata- dijo Justin riéndose caminando hacia la salida trasera de la escuela

-pareces conocer mucho a Sam- dijo Carly

- sí, somos amigos desde los 2 años-sonrió Justin- luego nos hicimos casi como familia cuando salía con su prima- la voz de Justin se apagaba- si creen que eso fue malo no saben lo peor que es cuando tiene una conversación poco amistosa con Sens… problemas-

-¿Quién es Sens?- pregunto Freddie

-ah, supongo que Sam no se los conto, es que es demasiado doloroso para ella hablar de esto-

-¿Quién es Sens?- repitió Freddie

-no soy quien para decírselo, Sam ya lo hará usualmente se siente mejor con todos acá- dijo Justin dando adelantándose aun mas a la puerta

-¿a dicho "todos"?- pregunto Carly a Freddie

-¿Quién ha dicho "todos"?- susurro Sam a sus espaldas

-¡Sam!-

-si ya intuyo lo que van a decir "debes dejar de hacer eso"- dijo imitando a sus amigos

-debes dejar de hacerlo- chillo Freddie saliendo de la escuela, mientras a su espaldas Sam sentía que un escalofrió recorría su espalda

-vámonos en ese- dijo Justin señalando al taxi 403 esperando en la entrada

-no, esperemos otro- dijo Sam con angustia

-no seas tonta subámonos en este taxi- comento Freddie que fue seguida por Carly

-Jusi- dijo Sam tomando el brazo de Justin- nunca te he pedido que creas en… en mi Don, te lo pido ahora vámonos en otro- susurro Sam

-vámonos ya- grito Carly

(En el aeropuerto)

-por fin vamos a poder salir de este aeropuerto- gritaba Sens pasando por enfrente de una tienda de televisores

-no es nuestra culpa que el vuelo se retrasara- decía un hombre rubio de unos 30 años

-si claro nada es culpa de T.R – decía Sens irónico- Londres tiene una gran nevada cómo es posible que llegáramos primero- dijo Sens deteniéndose por completo

-pues en primera no le grites a mi marido- decía una mujer de cabello castaño hasta lo hombros que empujaba un cochecito con dos niñas rubias- y en segunda no todos tenemos psíquicos que alertan lo cambios del clima-

-no soy psíquica- comento Melanie

-shhhhhhhhhhhh – silencio Sens a Jessica

-¿me estas callando?, Alice Sens me callo- dijo Jessica dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello negro

-actúas como una niña Jess- dijo la chica pelinegra

-shhhhhhhhhhhh- silencio otra vez

-oye no me calles – dijo Alice a la defensiva, pero en vez de hacerle caso Sens se puso en frente de la vitrina de la tienda de televisores

-miren eso- señalo el hombre al televisor que se exhibía en la vitrina- no es nuestra Gata

-asi es damas y caballeros- comentaba la presentadora del programa que estaban pasando- Samantha Puckett co-anfitriona de iCarly a demostrado tener mas habilidades que el sarcasmo la comedia física y un estomago de hierro, cantando y bailando en su escuela para una reunión de padres, iniciándola y terminándola – Sens se aparto del televisor, giro y observo a Melanie

-tu sabias esto- gruño Sens enojado

-pues no puedo decir que lo sabía…- empezó Melanie

-tu hablaste con ella, tu sabias que no iría a un hospital-

-bueno, tu eres el único crédulo que pensaba que Sam iría a un hospital, en especial estando con Justin- Melanie estaba casi gritando- aceptémoslo de una vez Sam maneja a cada persona de esta familia con un dedo-

-¡Sam esta con Justin!- grito la pelinegra

-cálmate ni que fuera el fin del mundo- dijeron al mismo tiempo las 2 mujeres, es decir Jess y Kari

-luego sufres un ataque ahora observemos como se pelean- agrego Kari

-Sam se es capaz de cuidarse, no le pasara nada malo, por eso nacimos con este Don- explico Mel

-¿su don? Sam le hubiera hecho caso a su don antes de montante a un escenario- grito Sens – señorita tengo premonitores –

- primero que todo se llaman premoniciones, simio analfabeta-Melanie estaba roja de la ira- y segundo tú le hiciste caso a tu don cuando te dijo que nunca apagaras tu celular- le respondió Melanie con intenciones de abofetearlo-señorito, escucho a las personas-

-es sus emociones, escucho las emociones de las personas- explicaba Sens pero recibió una mirada asesina de Mel- como en este momento me dices que me calle, solo vámonos, mañana hablare con Sam- dijo caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-Sam está metida en muchos problemas- susurro el castaño oscuro detrás de todos los demás

-va a ser divertido ver qué pasa cuando llegue- sonrió la pelirroja

-¿quieres que Sens mate a Sam?- pregunto Lucas a Hope horrorizado

-no, quiero ver cuánto tiempo se gritan, luego Mel les golpee la cabeza, Sens diga: lo lamento, se abrasen, luego hablen, se vuelvan a pelear y Sam golpee a Sens- explico Hope sonriente

-eso no pasa todo el tiempo- decía Lucas

-¿a qué no?- decía Hope retándole

-no, olvidas la vez que Sens rodo por la escaleras, o Sam se cayó a una piscina, o quedaron colgando del techo-finalizo Lucas

-si ese fue un día de gracias muy raro- y asi todos salieron riéndose, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que estaba lloviendo

(En Rushwell)

Carly, Freddie y Sam entraban al apartamento Shay todos mojados

-hola adolecentes, porque llegan tan tarde y además mojados- pregunto Spencer

-porque Sam no quiso tomar el primer taxi que vimos entonces, esperamos, esperamos y esperamos a que pasara otro, y empezó a llover- Carly hablaba muy rápido- asi que cuando llego el taxi tu vimos que dar una vuelta muy larga, por lo que nos cobro mas-

-pero Justin pago- se defendió Sam

-¿Por qué no te quisiste montar al taxi 403?- pregunto Freddie cambiando el tema

-si Sam ¿Por qué?- repitió Carly

-el conductor… el conductor salía con mi madre- mintió Sam

-ah, eso lo explica todo-

-no venían con ese chico Justin- pregunto Spencer

-el vive en el edifico de al frente- explico Sam sentándose en el sofá

-vamos chicos ayúdenme a servir la cena- dijo Spencer seguido a la cocina por Carly y Freddie mientras que Sam cambiaba canales al azar se detuvo en uno

-en estos momentos – informo el periodista - estamos en la calle 13 donde hubo un accidente automovilístico, un camión sin frenos choco contra el taxi 403 destruyendo por completo las cabina de pasajeros- se dio un vistazo al taxi destrozado- afortunadamente no llevaba no se llevaba algún pasajero, y el conductor salió ileso-

-¿hay algo interesante en la tele?- pregunto Carly desde la cocina

-no- le respondió Sam con un grito- absolutamente nada- dijo en un susurro para ella con una sonrisa en los labios-

**Próximo Cap: la GRAN familia**

**-**no puedo traerlos aquí este lugar es muy pequeño- resolvió Sam- asi que tendré que llevarlos a ustedes con ellos-

-¿adónde vamos?-

-a una reunión con la familia Puckett-

-llevo un bate-

-¿Por qué te dicen Gata?-

-no espere 6 años por una disculpa- dijo la mujer y Spencer la beso

-esto es inesperado- comento Sam y todos los presentes asintieron

-tu familia es un lio- dijo Freddie a Sam- y ese amigo tuyo Sens, creí que me mataría-

-el no es solo mi amigo-

-¡alguien me quiere explicar algo!-

-¡si alguien más comenta eso lo golpeare!-

-solo eres una niñita inmadura que…- el chico no termino de hablar antes de que el puño de Sam chocara contra su cara

-¿puedes acaso imaginar un amor asi?- pregunto Sam al castaño

- en este momento puedo hacerlo- contesto Freddie tomando la mano de la rubia mientras poco a poco el espacio entre sus bocas se cerraba


	7. Cap 5: La GRAN Familia

**Cap 5: la GRAN familia**

**(Freddie Pov)**

Iba entrando en la escuela con Carly

-Benson, Shay- nos llamo el Director Franklin lo cual nos pareció extraño ¿Sam ya había hecho algo malo?-a mi oficina- sonaba demasiado serio- ahora-

**(Sam Pov)**

-no Hope no cenare con ustedes- Digo mientras me acerco a la escuela

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Hope- podemos ir a comer con tus amiguitos, en ese apartamento en el que te la pasas

-no puedo traerlos allí ese lugar es muy pequeño- resolví- asi que tendré que llevarlos a ellos con ustedes – digo mientras suelto la puerta de la entrada y esta hace un fuerte ruido

-¿Qué fue eso?- la voz de Hope cambio drásticamente su tono como solo ella puede hacerlo

-la puerta-

-¿la puerta de qué?- pregunta con mas pánico

-de la escuela ¿en qué otro lugar podría estar?- de hecho podría seguir en mi cama. En este momento yo ya iba subiendo las escaleras

-ya estás en la escuela- Hope no sonaba extrañada o sarcástica sino que preocupada- tu nunca llegas tan temprano-

-hoy decidí que si, algo me dijo que debía estar aquí ahora, tu sabes que sigo mi instinto- oí un gran suspiro-¿Hope estas bien?

-no lo pienses mal- y con esto ella colgó

-niña loca- susurre para mí- loca y rara- y seguí mi camino pesando a que debe ser de familia

Asi sin mas me dirigí a mi salón donde, por el camino me encontré a Carly y Freddie y por el resto de el día me la pase rodeada de aduladores, los chicos que me asediaban y chicas me idolatraba había estado tan acosada que casi a pocas horas de terminar la escuela me di cuenta de que Jusi no estaba en clases y cuando dejaban a mi seguidores podía sentir las punzantes miradas de Carly y Freddie como en este momento en la clase de Literatura ya había volteado a mirar pro ellos se giraban pretendiendo que nada pasaba

"sigue poniendo cuidado" inevitablemente y contra todas las predicciones había estado escuchando a la Señorita Briggs ella hablaba de poetas de el Siglo de oro y lo que eso significara y por alguna razón cada vez que me desconcentraba algo me decía que debía poner atención

Por un segundo no pude dirigí mi mirada a la ventana y vi un ave volar –libertad- susurre inevitablemente

-dijo algo señorita Puckett – es una bruja el único segundo que me desconcentro y se aprovecha

-no, no dije nada-

- ¿entonces supongo que no le importara recitar un poema de Lope de Vega?

le dirigí una mirada de odio y me pare enfrente de toda la clase:

-Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,

Áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,

Alentado, mortal, difundo, vivo,

Leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso:

No hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo

Mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,

Enojado, valiente, fugitivo

Satisfecho, ofendido, receloso:

Huir el rostro al claro desengaño,

Beber veneno por licor suave,

Olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;

Creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe:

Dar la vida y alma a un engaño

¿Esto es amor? Quien lo probó lo sabe.-

Nadie reaccionaba chasque mis dedos en frente de la señorita Briggs pero no reacciono nadie sonó la campana y salí del salón, con mi mochila me maree un poco y me recargue sobre una pared

De pronto todo se hizo borroso _"cuidado, cuidado, cuídate de los que cargan calaveras, ellos ya te atraparon una vez, no confíes en quienes te harán daño" _y desapareció, que día mas raro esto no pasa con frecuencia sentí 2 brazos que me jalaban por detrás y una me tapaba la boca

(Fin del Sam Pov)

-debemos decirle a Sam- le escribió Freddie

- no podemos, si le decimos que su familia nos persuadió de llevarla al hospital, no se pasara por ahí en 50 años- le respondió Carly mirando a Sam leyendo una revista disimulada entre el libro de historia

-buen punto- escribió Freddie mientras estaban en clase de historia y el maestro le mostraba artefactos de los antiguos nativos americanos

- y esta es una cerbatana paralizante original sus dardos contenían tanto tranquilizante como para dormir a un caballo y por lo tanto solo podían llevar 2 dardos- de pronto tocaron a la puerta, el maestro abrió y entro un chico realmente guapo alto, con el cabello castaño y largo, de ojos azules. todas la chicas se habían quedado viéndolo excepto Sam ella seguía en su revista

- ¿Qué necesitas jovencito?-

-vera mi nombre es Lucas Smith- Sam inmediatamente levanto la mirada sorprendida- y necito Hablar con Samantha Puckett- se oyeron murmullos en la habitación pero Sam no se inmuto

-lo siento estoy ocupada – respondió ella volviendo a su revista

-pero Gata…- el no acabo cuando Sam le había lanzado el libro y el tuvo que salir del salón

-prosiga maestro- dijo Sam volvieron a tocar la puerta pero esta vez entro un chico alto con cabello rubio y largo muy musculoso y de ojos verdes

-acaso hoy es el día del idiota- espeto Sam

- se que no quieres pero tendrás que escucharnos Gata- dijo el muchacho

-lárgate Sens- y le lanzo la maleta y se dirigió al maestro- no habrá esa puerta- a los pocos segundos tocaron la puerta y luego la forcejearon hasta que la abrieron pero esta vez entro una chica-bien hermanita vas a lanzarme algo a mi también-

-no me tientes Melanie- dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de ella

- que me vas a lanzar otro libro, otra maleta ¿Qué poco ingenio hermanita?-

-si pero también hay sillas, mesas y porque no un estudiante- sonrió Sam

Las gemelas se pusieron a pelear frente a toda la clase y esto llamo la atención de otros salones, casi nadie noto que los dos chicos (Lucas y Sens) habían entrado en compañía de 2 chicas

-Debemos parar esto antes de que empiece la violencia- dijo a chica del cabello negro y piel blanca –por supuesto Alice ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto La pelirroja infantil, pequeña con ojos chocolate señalando el artefacto que aun tenía el maestro

-es una cerbatana de dardos tranquilizantes-

-¿me la prestaría un segundo?- y se la arrebato y le apunto a las gemelas rubias que habían empezado a forcejear y disparo en el momento en el que la chica cayó al suelo todos los alumnos excepto Carly, Freddie y el profesor salieron corriendo

-¡HOPE!- gritaron 4 personas

- ¿Qué? fue un gran tiro- dijo ella inocentemente

- le disparaste a Mel- le grito Lucas

-querían que parara la pelea, eso hice-

-no debías dispararle a Mel- le respondió Alice

-ah ¿entonces a Sam?, me lo hubieran dicho antes- apunto y le disparo a la gemela restante y esta se desplomo

-¡no debías dormir a nadie!- grito Sens

-ahhhhhhhhhh- dijo Hope- debieron decirme soy mala con la comunicación no verbal- termino sonriendo y saltando mientras Lucas cargaba a Melanie (particularmente ella y Sam estaban vestidas de la misma manera solo que Sam tenía una Chaqueta morada y Mel una blanca)

- levanta a la gata- le ordeno Alice, Sens se acerco para hacerlo pero rápidamente Freddie la cargo

-¡Esperen!- dijo Freddie- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿y porque quieren a Sammy?-

-no hay tiempo debemos llevarnos a Sam- dijo Lucas desde la puesta

-ustedes están locos, si creen que Sammy se ira con ustedes- dijo Carly

-Vengan con nosotros –sonó mas a una orden que a una petición

- ¿de qué hablas Hope?- respondieron el rubio y la pelinegra extrañados- Sam estará bastante alterada cuando despierte-

-exactamente por eso deben venir- Hope dijo esperando que entendieran- ¿acaso no lo ven?

-hermano, son los amigos de la Gata- dijo Lucas a Sens- ya sabes iCarly-

-Bro, ¿nunca has visto iCarly? ¿ni tu tampoco Ali?-se dirigió a Sens y luego a Alice

-la Gata y Lany se molestaran bastante cuando se enteren- se burlo Lucas

-no se tienen porque enterar- Soltó Sens malhumorado

-aun asi no entiendo porque tienen venir- dijo la pelinegra

-si hay alguien aparte de Lany que puede controlar a la Gata…- sonrió Lucas

-… son ellos- termino Hope señalando a Carly y Freddie que hacía tiempo no le prestaban atención a la conversación

Todos se dirigieron a la salida Lucas aun cargaba a Mel y Freddie no se separaba de Sam se subieron en dos camionetas separadas Hope se fue con Lucas Melanie y una mujer y en la otra estaba Sens Freddie Carly y por supuesto Sam

-vamos Sammy despierta- rogaba Freddie

-no te preocupes-dijo Carly con una cálida sonrisa desde el asiento del copiloto

-recuerda que es de Sam de la que hablamos- dijo Sens y la conversación quedo en el aire

- ¿por cierto que clase de nombre es Sens?- solto Carly la verdad si Sam no hubiera estado en ese estado Freddie hubiera hecho la misma pregunta

-es que yo no me llamo Sens- respondió el con tranquilidad- mi nombre es Samuel –

-¿Samuel diminutivo Sam?- dijo Carly y Sens se rio

- no se puede discutir con ella nunca ganaría-

Freddie estaba acariciando la mejilla cuando de pronto una sensación de miedo y por su mete cruzaron miles de imágenes

-¿hey men estas bien?- pregunto Sens

-si… solo es que… ¿no vieron eso?-

-¿ver que?-

Freddie no respondió pero le dio una mirada a Sens y este solo acelero

_**Próximo Cap: ¿Liberarme? ¿Salvarme? Acaso…. ¿Amarme? **_


End file.
